


Act Natural

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also hiding bite marks i Love it pls, college au sort of?, they go on a beach trip and it's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: “Kara!” Kara heard the sound of rustling sheets from the other side of the line. A creak of a headboard. “What’s-” A deep breath, “What’s up?”Kara laughed, holding a hand over her mouth. “Uh, you know same old, same old. Just- um, looking in the mirror right now? And-” Kara paused, craning her neck to see the side of her jawline.“And?”“There are a lot of- of-” Kara licked her lips, “Marks.” She sighed when she heard Lena laugh from the other side of the line.Supercorp College AU





	

Kara stood stock still in front of her bathroom mirror. Her mouth, slightly ajar, was still bruised from the night before.

 

Her gaze was locked onto her neck where a painful looking array of bruises covered her. Kara closed her mouth and swallowed. Throat bobbing underneath the colorful skin at her neck. _Bite marks._ Kara winced to herself at the next word. _Hickeys._

 

Kara’s hands clenched against the sink’s counter top as she leaned in closer to the mirror to get a better look. Her eyes wandered to her shoulder where four distinct scratch marks seemed to begin. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly turning her back to the mirror. She opened her eyes and looked back, yelping at the marks that marred her back.

 

Long, angry scratch marks spanned from the tops of her shoulder blades, down underneath the waistband of her shorts.

 

Kara chewed at her lip nervously. She slid the phone on the counter closer to her and dialed.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Kara swallowed at the tone of Lena’s voice from the other end. Slow and deeper than usual. Like she had just woken up. “Lena. Hey-”

 

 _“Kara!”_ Kara heard the sound of rustling sheets from the other side of the line. A creak of a headboard. _“What’s-”_ A deep breath, _“What’s up?”_

 

Kara laughed, holding a hand over her mouth. “Uh, you know same old, same old. Just- um, looking in the mirror right now? And-” Kara paused, craning her neck to see the side of her jawline.

 

 _“And?_ ”

 

“There are a _lot_ of- of-” Kara licked her lips, “Marks.” She sighed when she heard Lena laugh from the other side of the line.

 

 _“Are you complaining? This has never been a problem before-_ ”

 

Kara swallowed. “I- I- No. It’s just-”

 

_“What?”_

 

“I’m going to the beach today with some friends.”

 

_“Shit. Why didn’t you say anything last night?”_

 

“Um- You make that sound easy. Like- like- you weren’t basically,” Kara lowered her voice, “ _ravishing_ me on the floor of your apartment last night.”

 

_“It’s not like I heard you complaining-”_

 

“Don’t.” Kara said firmly, rubbing a hand over her face. “I just couldn't remember what Alex planned today and _you know_ -”

 

_“How could I forget the way pain-”_

 

“Shut up!” Kara yelped. She slumped over when she heard the sound of Lena laughing again.

 

 _“So a scarf is out of the question?_ ”

 

“I’m going to the beach, Lena.” Kara said, walking out of her bathroom and to her bedroom. She swallowed when she saw the lone bikini lying on her bed. “What do I do-” Kara whined.

 

“ _Wear a t-shirt? Concealer might work? Act natural- wait never mind you can’t act-”_

 

“I can act!” Kara said indignantly, sitting down on her bed next to the bathing suit.

 

Kara heard Lena hum, unconvinced. _“Don’t think I’m going to forget that time you tried to-”_

 

“Stop! Okay! I can’t act!” Kara huffed, falling onto her back, sprawling out on her bed. “I’ll just- just bring a lot of concealer.”

 

* * *

 

“Scared of the sun, suddenly?” Alex said, raising her eyebrow at Kara’s attire. Almost no skin was on display.

 

“Ha- well you see-” Kara started, but froze when she saw someone approach their group.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, guys,” Winn laughed. “I kind of begged her to join us because Barry bailed this morning.”

 

Lena stepped forward and glanced bemusedly at Kara’s look of panic. Lena grinned at her, put her sunglasses on her head, and shrugged. “My test got cancelled today anyways, so why not.”

 

James nodded. “Well, the more the merrier.”

 

* * *

 

“Kara?”

 

Kara looked over to the front seat where Alex was driving. Kara fiddled with the radio for a few seconds before responding with, “Yeah?”

 

“Have you met Lena before?” Alex glanced into her rear view mirror where Lena tapping Winn’s phone and explaining something to him. “You kind of gave her a-”

 

“I- I- yeah. She’s one of Winn’s friends so-”

 

Alex scoffed, looking back at the road. “How he has more friends than me, I’ll never-”

 

“Alex.”

 

“What-”

 

“The last person that tried to be your friend got shoved out of a window. By you.”

 

“That’s- That’s not true! I- well- he _fell-_ ”

 

“Uhuh. Okay.” Kara said, glancing up at the rear view mirror and blushing when Lena made eye contact with her.

 

_This was going to be a long day._

 

* * *

 

Kara looked at the ocean longingly, wanting to just cool herself off in the clear water. The beach was almost completely empty. Most students had already left early for the summer break. She watched James and Winn splash at each and run back and forth from the sand to the water. She put her hat over her eyes.

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

Kara lifted the brim of the hat at the sound of Lena’s voice. “I- go ahead.”

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

“How do you _think_ I’m holding up?” Kara said, pushing the brim back over her eyes.

 

“Do you want me to stop-”

 

“No!” Kara yelped and sat up. “I- I mean no?”

 

Lena sighed and leaned back on her elbows. She closed her eyes and hung her head back, soaking in the sun. “Remind me again why you’re hiding this from everyone.”

 

“I don’t want anyone to know- that I- I’m-”

 

“That you’re serious about someone.” Lena finished for Kara. She moved a strand of hair from her face. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

“Kara- _Kara-_ ”

 

Kara jerked awake, rolling face forward into the pile of sand next to her. She spit a few times, trying to get the grains out of her mouth. “Wh- what? Winn?”

 

“We’re going to get something to eat- _wait-_ _holy mother of bruises-”_ Winn wheezed for a few seconds when Kara stood up. “Aren’t those really _painful_?”

 

Kara’s hand flew up to cover her neck. She winced when she accidentally slapped a bit too hard. “Yeah-”

 

 _“What-_!”

 

“I- um, I- it-” Kara stuttered and then lowered her voice. “It was Lena.” She glanced over to where Lena was sitting on the shore, feet covered by the small waves.

 

“ _Lena-”_ Winn hissed, putting a hand on his forehead. _“When-”_

 

“Last night?” Kara winced.

 

“Why didn’t you-”

 

“I- I don’t know- after James I didn’t know if-”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kara sighed and rolled up her towel. "I’m- I’m going to put more concealer on.”

 

Winn swallowed and took her towel. “Alright, I’ll let everyone know.”

 

* * *

 

Kara picked at her hamburger. The sun reflected off of the water from behind the docked area they were sitting on. Kara jumped when she felt something touch her ankle.

 

“You okay?” Alex asked, looking up from her pizza. Kara licked her lips nervously and nodded when she saw Lena’s smug look from across from her. Her foot inched higher, lightly hooking onto the back of Kara’s leg.

 

* * *

 

Kara pushed Lena up against the wall of the stall they were in. Lena groaned when her back hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist when Kara hoisted her up with one arm.

 

“Don’t-” Lena gasped when Kara bit down on her neck. She groaned when Kara fisted a hand into her hair. “Don’t stop-”

 

“Wasn’t planning to.”

 

* * *

 

Kara froze when she heard the door to the restroom opened. Lena’s breath puffed in her ear, nails digging into her shoulders.

 

“Kara?”

 

It was Alex.

 

Lena’s legs tightened around Kara’s waist. She bit down on Kara’s neck when they shifted slightly.

 

“ _Don’t. Move. Your. Fingers-”_ She hissed, barely audible against the sound of a sink turning on.

 

“Kara? Are you in here? Have you seen Lena?”

 

Kara swallowed. “N-no.” She choked back a gasp when Lena bit down harder. “I’ve been here-” Kara’s shoulder dropped minutely, shifting the two of them against the door of the stall. Lena’s head dropped back to hit the door with a thump.

 

“Kara?” The faucet turned off. “Are you okay?”

 

“F-fine. I- um, I think I have food poisoning?” Kara said, closing her eyes when Lena tightened her hold against the back of Kara’s neck.

 

“Ouch. Do you need anything?”

 

“Nope! Nothi-” Kara took in a sharp breath when Lena rocked forward slightly. She cleared her throat, sweat beading down her forehead. “Nothing.”

 

“Alright…”

 

Kara relaxed slightly when she heard the door to the restroom close. Lena brought her other hand up to move Kara’s face to look at her.

 

 _“Keep. Going._ ” Lena gritted out.

 

“Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

Winn stared at the two of them knowingly when Lena and then, a few minutes later, Kara sat back down at the table. He tapped the corner of his lip, looking at Kara urgently. Kara quickly wiped her lip, blood smearing across the napkin. She shivered at Lena’s smug look.

 

“You okay, Kara?” James asked. “Heard you might have food poisoning.” He looked thoughtfully at the receipt on the table. “Maybe we can get a refund?”

 

“We should at least try.” Alex said, looking at the total at the bottom on the paper worriedly. “We’re college students…” She muttered.

 

* * *

 

“We should do paddle boarding!” Winn said, jumping up and down in front of the sign the advertised various forms of water activities. “Plus- _plus_ the first hour is free!”

 

“Free?” Alex looked up from her phone. “Okay.”

 

Kara laughed. “Did you even hear what was free-”

 

 _“Yes-”_ Alex paused at everyone’s unconvinced look and sighed. “Okay maybe not.”

 

* * *

 

Lena put her hands on Kara’s shoulders, steadying her. “I can’t believe I got stuck with you.”

 

“Are you being serious-”

 

“You’re like, the _least_ balanced person I’ve ever met, Kara.” Winn said, paddling next to them. Kara teetered a bit when Winn’s board moved the water around them.

 

“Don’t you dare fall off-”

 

“It’s not like I’m _trying_ to!” Kara said, clenching her hands over Lena’s.

 

“Try to keep up with the professionals!” Alex yelled from about a hundred feet in front of them, James quickly trailing behind her.

 

“You’ve never paddle boarded before this!” Kara yelled back.

 

“And look where I am now.”

 

“A hundred feet in front of us?”

 

“I’m the _leader_ , Kara. Don’t pretend you couldn’t tell.”

 

“The only place you’re going to lead us is towards a bar.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re lost.” Winn said, breaking the silence.

 

“We’re not _lost-_ ”

 

“We’re lost, Alex.” James interrupted. “And we’re-” He looked at his watch, “Three hours into this. Which means-”

 

“Twenty-five dollars per person.” Winn finished for him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I don’t even have that much money in my bank account, Alex!”

 

Alex winced. “I’ll pay for you too.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t go that fast- you’re going to-” Kara lost balance. “Alex!”

 

Lena tried to grab onto Kara. The moment seemed to go on for minutes; Kara tipping off of the board, arms flailing around, until finally, body hitting the water with a large enough splash to soak Lena as well.

 

“ _S_ _hit-_ Kara?” Alex stopped paddling when she heard the commotion and loud splash from behind her.

 

Kara resurfaced after a few seconds, spluttering and moving the wet hair from her face.

 

“ _What the hell is that?”_ James said from behind Alex.

 

“What?” Kara slapped her hand over her neck. “I- I-”

 

“Is that a hickey?” Alex said, staring wide eyed at Kara, who was attempting to get back onto the paddle board with Lena’s help.

 

“No- it’s- heck- I got punched? In the throat?” Kara stuttered in panic, grabbing onto Lena’s hands desperately to try to get back onto the board.

 

“Punched?” Winn squeaked.

 

“In the throat?” James stared confusedly at Kara.

 

“No- Who-” Alex said but then froze when she looked at Lena. _“Oh my god-”_

 

Lena yelped, letting go of Kara’s hands, dropping her back into the water. She put her hands over her neck in panic. The water Kara had splashed onto her had removed the makeup she used to cover the bite marks from the restroom.

 

“I can’t _believe-_ ” Alex stopped, choking on her spit when Kara resurface without a shirt. The shirt that was there to cover her scratched up back. Her _very very_ scratched up back. “Kara- holy _shit-_ are you having sex with a monster that has claws-”

 

“I resent that.” Lena sighed, managing to help Kara back onto the board and fish the t-shirt out of the water before it floated away.

 

“This-” Kara shivered, “This isn’t exactly the way I wanted to come out to all of you- I- I was waiting for the right time-”

 

“If it was up to me, I’d also like to see a _lot less_ of what you enjoy in bed-” Alex said, pausing after a second. "Wait- how long have you two been-"

 

"Canoodling?" 

 

"Uh- sure. Thanks Winn. Canoodling."

 

"Six months." Kara said after a few silent seconds. She glanced at Lena who was smiling downwards. 

 

"That's really-" Winn started.

 

"Serious." Alex finished, looking at Kara with surprise.

 

“I had no idea, Kara…” James said, raising his eyebrows at the marks scattered across her body.

 

“So _that’s_ why you two broke up!” Winn said thoughtfully.

 

* * *

 

Lena rubbed her hands over Kara’s shoulders. They were sitting back on the beach, the orange sunset slowly descending across the sky in front of them. A large towel was wrapped around the both of them.  “You should at least look at the bright side, Kara.”

 

“And what’s that.”

 

“I can take you out for dates now.”

 

“Is that really all you’re thinking about right now?”

 

Lena grinned, cheeks coloring. Kara shook her head and grabbed the back of Lena’s head to bring her in for a kiss.

 

“Try to keep it in your pants, you two. Don’t think I didn’t suspect what was happening in the restaurant restroom-”

 

“Are you serious?” Kara asked, pulling back from the kiss.

 

Alex laughed. “I’m not going to repeat what I heard one of you whisper after I turned on the faucet.”

 

“Fuck.” Lena whispered.

 

“That _is_ the jist of it.”

 

* * *

 

The drive back to campus was completely silent save for the crackling of the radio. Winn sat between Lena and Kara as per Alex’s request.

 

“So, uh-” Winn said, swallowing, “Kara-”

 

“Hmm?” She looked at him. His eyes wandered down to the bruise on her throat. “Did you, uh, really get punched in the throat?”

 

The car swerved to the left of the road. Alex wheezed out a laugh and continued driving normally. Lena laughed and then coughed to try to cover up the noise.

 

“Oh.” Winn said lowly. "Right. You were making that up. I- I knew it?" He looked at Kara again, cheeks puffing out. “Those are- are really- wow. Big.” Winn turned to Lena and let out a breath. “You’re really talented.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Kara said, looking at Lena expectantly.

 

“So…” Lena said back, lightly mocking Kara. “Want to come in?”

 

 _“Yes-_ I mean- I- yes please. Thank you.”

 

Lena laughed, unlocking the door to her apartment. She walked in after Kara and smiled into the kiss Kara initiated after pushing her back onto the closed door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> lol gay sorry


End file.
